Glory Wings
by Amy47101
Summary: My name is Danica, Dani for short. My Mom and Dad are Eleanor Moon and Carter Sun. Yes, THE Eleanor Moon and Carter Sun. The one's who saved the world when they were sixteen. It sucks being their kid. Instead of being amazing, I'm ordinary. But one day… one day I SWEAR I'll rise above my faults. I'll become extraordinary like everyone wanted me to be. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_A Sequel to Angel Wings..._

_Amy47101 presents..._

_0_

_o.o_

_o.0.o_

_0.o.o.0_

_0.o.0.o.0_

_0.o.o.0_

_o.0.o_

_o.o_

_0_

_Glory Wings_

o.0.o.0.o

_What is it to be broken?_

_To be shattered like glass? To be beaten down enough not to care anymore? To be leaning precariously on the edge of insanity? Or to hide away the cracks and act strong enough to face the challenge?_

"You don't deserve the title 'Angel'! Angels don't work as maids for their grandfathers!"

"It's not like I had a choice!"

"Some Angel you are! You have no wings! Hundreds of other people would make better Angels then you!"

o.0.o.0.o

_What is the soul?_

_Is it that which defines us? Or is it merely a wisp that keeps us alive? What does it do as it dwells inside our hearts?_

"Daddy, Daddy, watch! I'm gonna ride Ponyta! We're gonna jump over the fence!"

"Watch it, you'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry mom!"

"Good job!"

"Crazy like her father..."

"But just as spirited as her mother!"

o.0.o.0.o

_What if the soul has no emotions? _

_Does it shrivel away like a flower in winter? Is it the source of sorrow, or the place in which happiness springs? Can anyone live without it? Can people find the light again?_

"You're a Demons child. It's your dads' fault that our city is like this."

"And that's my problem?"

"You should at least care!"

"You can't hold the man named Gabriel accountable for that of which Devlin did."

"How dare you! Have you no conscious?"

"I think it would be hard for me to have a conscious when I have no emotions to begin with."

o.0.o.0.o

_What is a true friend?_

_The one who accepts everyone? She who can't judge? She who tries to befriend everyone, or she who clings blindly to another for the chance to see them again?_

"T-thank you."

"Please accept it. It's the least I can do."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"There's a church around the corner, they give out free meals to the homeless. I think they'll try to get you a job, too."

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you."

"Anytime."

"God bless you, daughter of Angels."

o.0.o.0.o

_What is a dream?_

_Does everyone have one? Or is it that no one can live without it? When walls are put up so that she can only focus on the dream, can they be torn down?_

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not interested in dating right now."

"What? But why? You're single! You should be wanting a good-looking guy like me!"

"It's not every girls dream to have a boyfriend."

"Then what is your dream?"

"Simple. Become the best fire-grass-type coordinator in the world."

o.0.o.0.o

_What is Fate?_

_Is it the cause of things that were never meant to happen? Can we alter Fate, or can it alter us? The past is set, the present is happening. But the future has yet to come. Do we have control of our futures?_

"Arceus was stupid, thinking we'd fall so easy. We were so strong! But now we are going to be extinct... No matter. We'll pass our legacy on! Behold! The Dark Spirits!"

o.0.o.0.o

_What does it take to be a hero?_

_Courage, Wit, Accomplishments? Some strange power that gives you an edge? Something that makes you extraordinary? Perhaps... But what if you had none of these things at all?_

"My name is Danica Sun, Dani for short. And, yes, you guessed it. I'm the oldest child of Eleanor Moon and Carter Sun. _The _Eleanor Moon and Carter Sun. Yeah, the dynamic Angel duo with wings and powers and pretty much saved the world when they were sixteen.

"...Really, it sucks being their kid. Especially when I'm nowhere _near _as extraordinary as they were. Wings? Don't have them. Cool powers? Sure, if you count being invisible to society. I often joke around with my pokémon that I'm _extra ordinary._

"It's hard having everyone wanting you to be wonderful and beautiful and perfect. Sometimes, I wonder if my own parents even accept me as an excuse for a holder of the Angel Gene. But other days, I wonder if the lack of beautiful wings and fantastic powers was their fault to begin with.

"But I know I can always strive to be like other famous trainers. I will be the best trainer anyone has ever heard of. I'll show everyone that, despite being extra ordinary, I'll rise above and defeat anyone in my way.

"I'll finally be extraordinary like everyone always expected me to be."

o.0.o.0.o

_To be near BROKEN._

_To be filled with SPIRIT._

_To have no EMOTIONS._

_To be a true FRIEND._

_To have a DREAM._

_To challenge and form FATE._

_And to be completely and utterly ORDINARY._

_Above everything else, what causes these things to happen? What makes people rise above their troubles and fight for what they want and deserve? What drives us towards the light in the future, towards a happy life, towards the feeling of love, to find friends, to complete our dreams, to outdo fate and destiny, and to rise above and become 'extraordinary'?_

_For these moments, one can only ask: Why do we LIVE?_

o.0.o.0.o

**Well, after COUNTLESS reviews BEGGING for a sequel, I decided, fuck it, let's give it a go. Then, hey, here's a sequel prologue. I hope it isn't all to confusing for all of you. ^.^**


	2. Runaways

Glory Wings

**And thus beginning the first chapter of Glory Wings! I am seriously writing on the whim here, so if it isn't as good as the last, please tell me! And thanks to some helpful reviews, I realized that I accidentally posted the chapter where Dani was named 'Celia'. Whoops. Sorry, but her name is DANICA, DANI for short!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I glanced cautiously over my shoulder at the door as I tip-toed around my room. I couldn't wake them up. Not tonight. I glanced in the mirror at my form, and winced. Man, I got the ugly genes. My hair was brown, like my dads, and reached my midback. My mom said I used to look cute with shorter hair, and without the layers, and now I kinda have to agree with her. My layers only made my hair look choppy and flat, my bangs an uneven mess across my forehead. Somehow, the hair covering my left eye became choppy sidebangs.

I grabbed my gold hairband and pulled some of my hair into a small ponytail at the back of my head. I blinked, and turned to the side. Better, I guess.

My name is Danica Sun, Dani for short. And yes, my father is Carter Sun, therefor making my mother Eleanor Moon. They may be angels, but I'm nothing but a piece of trash in the presence of their glory. My hair was awful, and I was skinny, like, unnaturally skinny. And _tall. _Like, nearly seeing my mom eye to eye, and trust me, she isn't any short housewife.

I guess I should be grateful though. I had a clear complexion. And my eyes were nice. Gold. Like my dads. Again.

I let out an inward sigh as I turned around and grabbed my purple shoulder bag. True, it didn't exactly match the lime green shirt I was wearing, but it went nicely with my signature high tops, black, with orchid laces and accents. Making sure my skinny jeans where tucked securely into the high tops, I grabbed my orchid newsboy cap and shoved it on my head, tilted slightly to the side.

Running my hands along my three pokéballs, I grabbed one, and tossed in the air. In a flash, an Espeon appeared before me, though it was not purple, like most Espeons. No, mine was green. She was a shiny.

With a soft purr, Espeon looked up at me. I put my finger to my lip in the world wide signal to be quiet.

"We've practiced long and hard for this, Espeon. Use teleport. Take us to Leah."

And in a flash, I was gone.

o.0.o.0.o

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it." Leah said as I reached her. She was sitting beside her Greninja, black ballcap shading her eyes. Leah was my cousin, sixteen years old, exactly a year older than me, daughter of Gabriel and Victoria. She was wearing her signature outfit, a maroon shirt that went off one shoulder, denim shorts with black leggings under them, and brown, lace-up boots that went just below her knees. She hopped off her pokémon, bending over to snuff out her cigarette in the sand.

Smoking was a nasty habit she picked up about a year back, back when she decided to go rebel and be everything that her mother wasn't. Her deep green hair used to be long and beautiful. She cut it so that the back was shorter than the front, the front going an inch or two past her chin. Then she put silver streaks through it, and started wearing fingerless gloves and stuff of the sort.

Even with the haircut and highlights, I thought she was still very pretty. Her bangs swept perfectly over her right eye, while one strand hung between her eyes, and more bangs swept over behind her ear.

Slowly, she stood up and flicked the ballcap off her head, revealing her crazy light blue eyes. The second pokéball popped open, revealing her own shiny Eeveelution, this one an Umbreon. See, both hers and my Espeon where twins, actually, two shiny Eevee's born of the same egg.

Suiting her loner personality, Leah took interest in dark types. She loved them, hence her dark-water duel type and full on dark type, Greninja and Umbreon.

"Well, Dani? We gonna get moving or what?" she asked, looking at the Lapras the Nixie, my moms' child hood friend, had befriended. After spending so many years on Cocona, you make some close connections. This Lapras was just one of them. "We've got to reach Tolerin by morning. I don't know what might attack us in the day, plus you know that if we don't get out..."

"Our parents will catch us." I grumbled. "Trust me, we don't need a rerun of _that." _Leah nodded, and I returned Espeon.

"Got everything?" Leah asked.

"Yep." I said, looking at my three pokémon through their pokéballs. My jolteon, my espeon, and my glaceon. My partners. "All of them. You?" Leah smirked, and brought out her two pokéballs, and returned Greninja and Umbreon.

"Dark types for the win." she smirked, before tucking it away again. "Ready Lapras?" she asked the water type. It nodded, determination flaring in his eyes. "Alright, boy, let's go! To Tolerin!"

o.0.o.0.o

_The next morning..._

o.0.o.0.o

"C-Carter!" Eleanor was crying, reading the note over and over. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe that her daughter was gone. Her husbands heavy footsteps pounded down the hallway, entering the doorway with the phone in hand. "S-She ran away! Danica left!"

Carter instantly wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her shaking form as she cried.

"She went with Leah." he said. "Tori was just on the phone. She's a frantic mess, asking if we've seen her."

"B-But Leah-"

"Is sixteen, I know."

"We have to find her!" Eleanor exclaimed, sudden determination flaring in her eyes. "Before the hunting season for her starts!"

"She's long gone. I can't even sense her signal anymore." Carter said slowly.

"B-But todays her birthday. You know what Dawn predicted!" Eleanor exclaimed. "The others all entered the hunting season, you know-!"

She was cut off as the phone rang in Carters hand. Pressing speaker, he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Carter, I just got word from Tori." _Dusk said on the other end. "_Dawns' father is getting violent when he gets drunk... We had to send Ella-Marie away with Kylie..."_

"They're both sixteen now, right?"

"_Yes. They left with Gwendolyn."_

"She's been in hunting season for about a year now, right?" Eleanor asked. "She's seventeen." There was a pause.

"_I'm on speaker, aren't I?" _Dusk asked with a sigh. "_Yes." _A long pause. "_You do realize that once Danica turns sixteen this evening-"_

"_Dusk!" _A male voice roared over the other end, the voice slurred and barely comprehensible. "_Servants aren't 'loud to use the main line! You gotta call to make, call it on a payphone!" _There was a loud slam, indicating that whoever had picked up the phone while Dusk was speaking had hung up. Dusk was muttering under his breath.

"_You understand now, right?" _he asked.

"Is Dawn alright?" Eleanor asked.

"_She'll be fine. He wouldn't touch her knowing I'm around."_

A pause.

"_I've got to go. Bye."_ And then he hung up. Carter stared at the phone for a moment before pressing the off button.

"What an awful man." Eleanor said. "All that work just to pay off a little debt... Dawn's his daughter for Arceus' sake!"

"That's the problem. He can't accept the fact that she's his daughter, and the fact she married and had a child with Dusk. And with Edward gone, Dawn has no one to defend her." Carter said. "We can't do anything but hope they pay it off. Or that man drinks himself to death."

"Seems like the road he's heading down." Eleanor muttered. Slowly, she turned her head up, looking Carter in the eye. "What are we going to do about the girls? Willow left when she turned sixteen. It's been a year, Carter. Flare and Forrest barely hear from her. What are we going to do about Danica and Leah?"

"We've protected them as long as we could." Carter said.

"So what're we supposed to do? Just sit and wait for our daughter to arrive home in a coffin?" Eleanor exclaimed. "You know I can't stand for that! The fact that she's gone is tearing me apart already!"

"Just calm down for a moment. You know she has Espeon, Glaceon, and Jolteon. Those three would protect her with their lives. And since she'll be turning sixteen tonight, you know that it won't be long till she's granted her wings."

"I just wish we could've told her. She's going to be so scared..."

"But you also know that we can't disobey Arceus." Carter said grimly.

"But why did she have to go? And without telling us?" Eleanor was on the verge of tears again. Once again, Carter held his wife close.

"Leah might of had a vision of her guardian. You know the others had theirs. Dani didn't want to be left out, so she ran away with her cousin." Carter whispered reassuringly.

"I just feel like..." Eleanor swallowed back the lump in her throat, and tried again. "I feel like I could've done something better."

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay Lapras, you can go now." Leah said to the pokémon. It let out a small roar, nodded, and swam off. Shoving her black cap into her black fanny pack, Leah turned towards me. I stared wide eyed at the town that we had just stepped into. Nudging me with her elbow, Leah smirked. "Stop staring, you look like a tourist." I pouted.

"Leah, I _am _a tourist." I pointed out with a whine.

"No," Leah said with an eye roll. "You're a trainer starting out in Emoshal Town. Now lets get a move on. I've gotta talk to the professor here real quick, and I've got some people I want you to meet." I blinked at this, put followed her nonetheless.

I couldn't help but stare at the small town. I've read up on this place before I came here. The Tolerin region was mostly unknown to the world, up until P_okémon Special, the Jade and Onyx Arc_ came out, the main plot line in this region. I, personally, loved it. But actually being here was no way comparable to the manga.

Emoshal Town-_the place where emotions fly freely!_- was small, like I expected it to be, but quaint. It had cobblestone streets and was lined with small shops filled with trainer supplies. Children were running down the streets with pokémon trailing behind them while adults sat comfortably on their porches.

While enraptured by the town, I didn't realize we made it to the lab until we were actually there. Leah was half dragging me inside the doors. A woman approached us. She had bright orange hair that faded to red as it reached her back, forest green eyes, and glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her outfit composed of a pencil skirt, a nice dress blouse, some flats, and a lab coat. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

A young man stood next to her. He was close to maybe seventeen. He had on a blue polo with brown pants and loafers. A white lab coat was over his frame, and he had long brown hair bulled out of his face and into a ponytail. Like the woman, he wore glasses, his squared with black framing. Blue eyes sparkled behind them.

"You must be the last two to arrive." she smiled. "I'm Prof. Maple, this is my assistant, Whestly."

"Leah, and this is my cousin, Danica." Leah said, shaking her hand. She turned to me, and shook mine.

"It's Dani for short." I informed her. Again she smiled.

"The others are in the greenhouse, Leah." Prof. Maple said. "Feel free to let your pokémon out and about in there."

"Will do, Prof!" Leah said, once again dragging me through the lab.

"You seem to know your way around pretty well." I commented. Leah smirked, and flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"She's my Aunt." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "When my grandparents disowned my mom, she changed her name to Maple and came here. She was always interested in pokémon research, so she moved here. Next thing she knew, she went from a lab assistant to a Pokémon Professor!"

"If she's your aunt..." I trailed off. "Then why do you address her as 'Professor'?"

"She earned that title and the respect that goes with it." Leah said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I only managed to utter a simple 'Oh'. As we walked into the greenhouse, I saw four other girls close to my age.

The first girl had long brown hair that went past her shoulders and bangs that hung loosely over her forehead. It seemed like she had hastily ran a comb through it and threw it into a loose braid over her shoulder. She had forest green eyes, and had golden hoop earrings. Atop her head was a blue baseball cap. Her outfit consisted of a purple, sleeveless hoodie and denim shorts. On her feet were a set of hiking boots. Around her were only two pokémon. A powerful looking Blaziken and little Shaymin.

The next girl was tending to a Rapidash. I quickly noticed though, that this was no normal Rapidash. This one had a near-white coat with a blazing purple mane. Like my Espeon, it was shiny. This girl had blond that stuck out everywhere with brown eyes, and was dressed a lot like a cowgirl. She had on a magenta T-shirt with a red bandana around her neck, blue skinny jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. Atop her head was a brown cowboy hat with a red ribbon tied around it, a gold emblem holding the ribbon together, and light brown fringe coming from the emblem.

The third girl looked a little young for her age, dressed in a simple white sundress that was a few inches above the knee with a sky blue sash around the middle. Sandals were on her feet and wound around her legs until they reached a few inched below her knee. A silver pendant with a blue gemstone hung around her neck, and a sky blue ribbon was tied in the back of her head. Her pale blond hair was short, the waves just barely going past her chin. Her lime green eyes shined happily as she watched her Frosslass and Kirlia dance around the greenhouse.

The final girl had long, jet black hair that reached her lower back and bright violet eyes. Layers were cut into her hair, but unlike mine, they made her hair look cool instead of thin and choppy. Hair framed her face and bangs fell over her forehead. I noticed a glint of gold in her hair, and noticed two barrettes pinning some hair out of her face. Her outfit consisted of a loose white tanktop with a design that looked like a red heart with green wings and a gold crown. I noticed a light purple cami under the shirt, and she wore a short, maroon, pleated skirt. Light purple socks went up past her knees, and she wore black lace up ankle boots on her feet. A maroon choker with purple accents wound into it was around her neck, and although I tried not to stare, I noticed a tooth that looked a lot like a fang coming out of her mouth. She was leaning against a tree, fingerless, maroon, elbow-length, gloved hands strumming a guitar as a Gible and a Gallade stood calmly next to her.

I turned to Leah. She was letting her pokémon out. So I decided to follow suit, throwing my three pokéballs in the air. As the trio of eeveelutions popped out, Leah decided it would be a good time to speak up.

"Looks like we're all here." Leah said. The four girls looked up from their pokémon, confused as I was. "Everyone, my name is Leah, and my parents are Gabriel Sun and Victoria Palmer." The cowgirl-blond looked ready to say something, but Leah quickly cut her off. "Sound familiar, right?"

"What is this?" demanded the girl with black hair. She turned to the two blonds. "Kylie? Gwendolyn? Do you know what's going on?" The brown-eyed girl shrugged. I'm guessing she was Kylie. The other one merely stared at Leah in confusion. So I guess she was Gwendolyn.

"Our parents are all very important people, very _famous _people." Leah continued. "I'm here to merely warn you: Find your guardians. I'm not going to stick around to help you out, but I'm pretty sure you've noticed the attacks on us, right?"

Silence. I guess they took that as a yes.

"It's hunting season. As in, there a people out there who want us, dead or alive. Demons, hidden among normal people. Hunting season starts the minute we turn sixteen." I stopped listening at this. Demons? Hunting season? This wasn't making sense. What would Demons want with us? We're useless compared to our parents.

"...And they will be attracted to us as long as we're together..."

Wait.

My eyes turned to the clock on the wall. 11:04. The second hand ticked on, past the eleven, past the twelve. The minute hand moved. It was 11:05. I was officially sixteen.

And then the glass windows around us shattered.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Aaaannnnd Done. chapter one, finished peoples!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. Goals

Glory Wings

**Amy: Hey everyone! Okay, I posted another story, and figured since all you like Angel Wings so much, you may like this one too, since it's basically my own twist on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. The name is Team Evolution, and I'll be juggling the story between the others. Hope you give it a read!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I ducked my head down as glass rained down. I was lucky to have Espeon with me, for she threw up a protect barrier last second. The black-haired girl had her Gallade throw up another protect around the brunette with a braid, Kylie, and Gwendolyn. As glass slid off the barriers, I realized that the others weren't so lucky. Shards fell around us like hail, falling into Leah and the black-haired girl. The black-haired girl hissed as she brushed glass from her arms, cutting her hands further, not making anything any better.

I looked up to figure out what could have possibly made the windows shatter. Pressure? Pokémon? Nope. Not even close. No, the reason for the busted up windows and cuts was the young man dressed in all black; black pants, black dress shirt, black loafers. He had dark, dark violet hair spiked up stylishly and surprisingly pale skin. Most surprisingly was the purple liepard ears and tail that made themselves evident by twitching, or in the tail's case, flicking, with movement every few minutes. Deep navy eyes stared down at me and the others, as if examining us.

In a way, he was both mesmerizing and unsettling at the same time. This seventeen-maybe eighteen?- year old male was breathtakingly beautiful, despite the cat ears and tail. He said nothing, just staring, watching, observing. Hands in pockets, not moving. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and nodded with a smirk. Then, with surprising agility, hopped away from the framework of the greenhouse, probably onto the next house beside us.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" demanded the black-haired girl, standing up, crunching glass under her boots, then hissing as the cuts that now littered her skin were pulled taunt with the sudden movement. She was bleeding badly, but seemed fine enough and turned towards Leah. "Leah, was it? You-"

"My name is _Leah. _Lay-ah." Leah said, slightly irritated that the raven haired girl mispronounced her name.

"Fine then, _Leah, _you seem to know all the answers. What the hell was just happened?"

"I don't know." Leah said. "A Dark Spirit, maybe?"

"Thanks, 'cause that clears up _everything." _the raven-head muttered under her breath.

"Hey, all I know is who your parents are and that we all need to find guardians. I'm guessing Dark Spirits are hunting us, but I'm not sure what exactly a Dark Spirit is nor why their after us." Leah shrugged. "Probably because we're a whole new breed of Angel Gene holders, with different powers and everything."

"What happened in here?!" exclaimed Prof. Maple as she came inside, glass crunching under hers' and Wesley's feet.

"Attacked by some wild pokémon." Kylie lied expertly. "They flew back into the forrest."

"Oh. Okay." I could tell that Prof. Maple didn't believe us, but she seemed to brush it off quickly. Her eyes fell on the black-haired girl who's name I still do not know, and gasped. "You're hurt!"

"Just some scratches." she muttered.

"No, more than scratches. Wesley," the assistant looked up from the damage. "Go and clean out Ella-Marie's cuts. I'll work on cleaning this up." she said while she pushed us and our pokémon out.

"Alright." he shrugged, and turned towards Ella-Marie.

"I just go by _Ella._ Just Ella." she grumbled under her breath. Kylie came over to me, and shook her head.

"Sorry about that." she said. I noticed a slight southern accent, though it was barely noticeable. "I'm Kylie, and that's Gwendolyn." she gestured towards the pale blonde, who was returning her pokémon. "I'm Aqua and Dash's kid, she's Surge's and Wynter's."

"Dani, Eleanor and Carter." I smiled, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Ella's always been like that." Kylie continued. "Her granddad is a real ass, I guess. Her parents sent her on a journey with us so she could escape."

"Huh." I looked over at her Rapidash, who obediently followed her out of the lab. "How'd you get the shiny Rapidash?"

"I found her." Kylie responded. "She was dying, so I prayed she'd survive." she smirked. "And she did. Look how strong she is. How about you and your Espeon? Shiny Eevees are hard to come by."

"Ah, I hatched her. She's twins with Leahs' Umbreon." I said awkwardly. I looked over her shoulder at the brunette with the braid, who was returning her Blaziken while her Shaymin rested atop her head over her hat. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Willow." she answered. She glanced at Espeon. "Are you interested in contests?"

"Contests? Nah, I'm more of a battler." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh. Well, a shiny sure would rack up the points, if you ask me." she said. "What I'd give to get a shiny grass or fire type."

"Why grass or fire?" I asked.

"'Cause everyone told me I was crazy when I said that I couldn't raise a good coordinating team with such opposites. I'm proving them wrong." she grinned. "In fact, I recently competed in the Hoenn Cup. Lost, though, just a little into the battle round to May Maple." she rubbed the back of her head. "We were _way _outclassed. Guess it's all her experience. I'm going to win the Tolerin cup though!" the determined grin turned to an awkward smile. "'Cept for the fact I'm having trouble finding good members for my team. I don't want just common pokémon, I want some rare ones. That's why I came to Tolerin. It's said to be a gathering place for all pokémon, including rare starters. I'm trying to find a Snivy."

"It is true." Gwendolyn said. "Tolerin is also known for it's musical competitions."

"Which is why good 'ole Ella is here." Kylie said, stretching her arms above her head. "All for the music."

"What about you two?" I asked, glancing at the two.

"Meh, gym battles." Kylie shrugged, although she didn't seem all that determined to compete in the league. "Why not?"

"Okay... What about you?" I turned towards Gwendolyn, who seemed slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life." she said. "I guess I'm just running around, trying to figure it out." she turned towards Leah. "You?"

"Lone Ranger. I fly solo, so don't follow me around everywhere." Leah said. I sweatdropped.

"You don't have to be so cold..." I said under my breath as I returned Glaceon and Jolteon. Espeon walked around my feet, then sat down. Kylie returned her rapidash while Leah returned her two pokémon. The surprisingly comfortable silence was suddenly shattered with a crashing noise.

"What on earth-?" Prof. Maple asked while Espeon perked up. Wesley came running out, hands one his head, as if trying to cover something up.

"Prof. Maple! I don't know what happened, I was just doing what you said, and then-" he sounded nervous and flustered. I noticed a red gem in the middle of his forehead and something moving under his lab coat. I raised an eyebrow as Ella came out, scowling.

"I didn't do it." was all she said, crossing her arms.

"And then it just _happened..."_

"What happened, Wesley?" Prof. Maple asked in an almost motherly tone. Wesley gulped, and removed his hands. I nearly fell over at the two Perisan ears atop his head. Prof. Maple blinked. "Well, that's certainly not what I was expecting..."

"What do I have to do to get rid of them?!" demanded Wesley before turning to Ella. "It didn't happen until I was alone with you! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I didn't even want your help to begin with." Ella shot back, tuning her head to the side at the last part.

"Am I stuck with these things?!" exclaimed Wesley. Ella turned towards Leah.

"You know?" she asked. Leah shrugged.

"I don't think their permanent. Just activate whenever you want them to." Leah said to Wesley. He blinked.

"How do I do that?"

"Why're you all asking me?!" Leah exclaimed, finally fed up. "I only know a little bit! My guess is you're Ella's guardian, but hell knows what'll happen if you two get to far apart!" She threw her hands in the air. "Screw it all!" then she stomped out the door. I turned, and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry! She's a loner, and isn't used to the attention. She gets impatient easily." I rose from my bowing.

"It's fine." Kylie shrugged.

"Fine?! Not fine!" Ella exclaimed, pointing at Wesley. "I'm not traveling anywhere with him! Not with a nerd."

"Hey, I'm not a-!"

"What's the http at the beginning of every web address stand for?" Ella demanded, jabbing her finger into Wesley's chest as if daring him to be wrong, frustration burning in her eyes. Wesley blinked.

"Hypertext Transfer Protocol, why?" Wesley asked. Ella turned back towards us.

"See? Nerd. I've got shows to do and music to make. I don't have time for him!"

"But Ella..." Gwendolyn swallowed. "If what Leah said is true, then what if he's important?"

"I could care less what that green-haired _freak _has to say. Yeah, my mom and dad are Dawn and Dusk, but I'm Ella-Marie, and _I'm _no Angel." And with that, she turned on her heel and stomped out the door, guitar case strapped over her shoulder. Gwendolyn blinked, looking back and forth between us and an angry Ella, before running out the door after her friend. Kylie shrugged, before tipping her hat to us.

"See ya 'round, kay?" she said. I nodded. She grinned, and followed Gwendolyn and Ella out the door. Willow came up next to me, hand on her hip.

"Well that went well, huh?" she said with a shake of her head, nearly knocking Shaymin off. "I'm not really sure what's going on either. But if Ella needs that guy," she pointed over her shoulder at Wesley, who seemed to be trying to get the Perisan ears to go back to his normal ears. "Then we may as well track her down and try to convince her to reconsider."

"You won't mind, will you?" I asked Prof, Maple. She looked at Wesley, who grinned at his achievement of finally being able to get rid of the ears and, I'm guessing, tail.

"Well, I _was _planning on sending him off to gather some information on pokémon, trainers and the bonds between them..." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What _do _you study, Prof. Maple?" I asked. She looked up, and grinned.

"Professors tend to study many different things. Bonds between pokémon and trainers, evolution, origin of pokémon... I for one study the bonds of pokémon and trainers, but how they grow over time. How different things and attitudes can affect them. Do bonds form quicker with different types? Can moves be strengthened by these bonds?" she glanced at us through her glasses, pride and excitement shining in her eyes. "Specifically, what's possible?"

"I'd be honored to do field research for you!" Wesley exclaimed, whirling around like someone offered him a million dollars.

"We could stick together as a trio." Willow suggested. "That way when we catch up to Ella and drop him off, Wesley can get his research on two completely different trainers with completely different goals."

"Hmm," Wesley said, immediately going into quiet scientist mode. "Yes, that's a fantastic idea! Just give me a moment. If I knew of this sooner, I would've had more time to pack!" And like that, he was long gone.

"Ah, that Wesley." Prof. Maple rolled her eyes.

"How the heck to you find someone so enthusiastic about _research?" _asked Willow as she scratched her head. Shaymin, becoming irritated with the constant disturbances, decided to crawl back to the floor. She looked up at Willow, who rolled her eyes, and returned her pokémon.

"Ah, he's always been curious. You simply couldn't tell him that a Deerling changed depending on seasons. He had to know _why _Deerling changed depending on the season." Prof. Maple said while pushing her glasses up. "That curiosity blossomed over time into full scale research projects, and next I knew, he's my assistant."

"He sure gets... excited." I said, pausing mid sentence to find the correct word.

"Usually he's so quiet and reserved. Perhaps he's just restless?" Prof. Maple said thoughtfully before waving it off dismissively. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Whatever you guys are doing I wish you all luck! And make sure Wesley eats properly, he has a tendency to get so absorbed in his work he forgets he's human half the time!" she said this with a chuckle while I stared at her. Did she _not _just see that Perisan ears on that guy? Don't think he's exactly 'human' anymore.

Good luck, is what she said. Thanks professor, because we're all sure gonna need it.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Wow, it's late. And I'm tired. Meh. **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Frost

Glory Wings

**Amy: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Willow P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"The next town from Emoshal is Confidenta Town." Wesley said, tracing his finger along the route that we were to follow. The three of us-Wesley, Dani, and myself-were sitting at a small café just around the corner of Prof. Maples lab. While sipping our drinks, that Wesley _insisted_ he'd pay, we discussed our route to find Ella and get this nuisance out of my hair. Truthfully, it was all to much for me. Why I suggested we travel together, I had no idea. I was used to being alone, hell, I was alone for a year before all... _this _happened.

"...the next musical competition is actually in Confidenta, so we should be able to find Ella there, along with Kylie and Gwendolyn." he looked up at us through his glasses. "I'd assume the three will stick together. What about your cousin?" Dani looked up from giving her Espeon bits of bread.

"Leah? She's unpredictable. I have no idea where she'll go or what she'll do." As if to prove her point, she pulled out a picture of two separate families.

I recognized Dani right away. Although her body was facing the camera, her head was turned so that she was looking up at a blond woman in awe as silver tinted wings spread out around her. A man was next to her. I assumed he was Dani's father, with gold eyes and tinted wings and brown hair like Dani. His arm was thrown across a second mans shoulders with long, dark green hair and pale blue eyes. This man had jet black wings and was attempting to hold the hand of a second woman, who had red hair and pink iris's and wings. She just laughed at this. The only remaining person was a girl with long green hair, flashing the peace sign while holding the red-headed woman's' hand in the air.

"That's Eleanor and Carter, isn't it?" I said, pointing at the blond woman and brunette male. "And Gabriel and Tori. I recognize them from the wedding pictures."

"Yeah. And that's Leah." Dani said, pointing to the other girl. Wesley let out a low whistle.

"She's changed. A lot." he said.

"Uh-huh. I'm not sure what triggered it. All she told me was that she wanted to be as different as her mom as humanly possible." Dani tucked the picture away.

"So she cut her hair." I said slowly.

"Yup."

"And put silver streaks in it?" I said more slowly, questionably, as if to confirm it.

"And she started smoking." Dani said while thoughtfully tapping her chin. "'Bout a year back?" An awkward silence, quickly broken by another pokémon collector begging Dani to trade her Espeon, which she hastily declined.

"Rude." Dani muttered as she picked up the shiny pokémon and stroked her head, sending another dejected collector to sit in the emo corner. Literally, I'll bet all my ribbons that if I looked around the corner, I would see a bunch of rejected collectors rocking back and forth crying with dark clouds looming over their heads.

...

I wonder what would happen if I let Shaymin out...? Who knew that so many desperate collectors resided in Emoshal Town?

"Say, Willow, I've been wondering why you haven't been contacting your parents." Dani said. I blinked at her in surprise.

"H-How did you know that?" I demanded. She pointed at Espeon.

"She sensed it and told me via telepathy. We've been working at it for a while, and actually mastered it just last week." she blinked. "You don't seem like Leah, who just wants to be alone, and Ella who left to escape something... so why are you avoiding them? My mom told me about Forrest and Flare... and even though your mother is kinda feisty, she wouldn't ever hurt you, would she?"

I ducked my head down, hiding my eyes with the shadows of my bangs. I heard a chair screech.

"I'll go pay for this stuff, if you guys want to talk this out." Wesley said. Soon, I heard the little bell on the café door jingle. Then nothing but the annual chattering of townsfolk.

"Did I push it?" Dani asked. "I'm sorry."

"I-" I swallowed, and tried again. "I don't want to go home and disappoint them."

"What? Why would they be-" I cut her off.

"I worked so hard, gone through at least fifty contests, won fifteen ribbons, and never once won a Grand Festival. I entered three times, and three times I've failed. I mean, a whole year, and nothing good to report?" I looked up at Dani. "How could anyone be proud of that?"

"Fifteen ribbons? That's good! Hell, I don't have even one badge yet! Don't tell me that winning all those contests wasn't worth the praise you deserve, Willow!" Dani exclaimed. She let out a deep breath, and calmed down. "Listen, Willow. I can imagine they're worried. Call them." Slowly, I nodded, and pulled out my Halo Caster.

"I'm... going over there." I said, waving my arm in some random direction. I really didn't need my loud mother shouting random things at me until she calmed down. As I walked down the path, I bumped into someone, jerking his shoulder somewhat roughly.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed over my shoulder before turning back down the sidewalk.

"Watch it." he grunted. I looked over my shoulder to shoot him a glare and a nasty comment about having no manners, but all I managed to catch was a glance of the back of his head, blond and windswept, reaching his shoulders. He shoved a black and white baseball cap on his head, and I rolled my eyes.

I just keep meeting more and more interesting people with each region.

Shrugging the somewhat rude boy off, I continued down the lane until I was alone, away from nosy eavesdroppers. Activating the halo caster, my finger hovered over my parents phone number. With a quick intake of breath, I pressed my finger against the holographic image, watching as the little sprite image of me held a phone to her ear while signals seemed to head towards the sprite images of my parents. There were three rings exactly before an image of my mother appeared. I shook my head slightly. She still had those red highlights in her hair.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Mom." I smiled, waving slightly at her. Her mouth was agape for a moment, before she looked over her shoulder.

"Forrest, get your ass down here, it's Willow!" she shouted up the stairs. I heard the pounding of footsteps, and then my fathers face was beside my mothers.

"Willow!" he exclaimed. "How are you? You haven't called us in a while, now. How are your contests? And your pokémon?"

"I'm fine, Dad." I smiled at them. "Torchic is Blaziken now, and Shaymin is really happy."

"So you like them? You should've seen your mother, arguing like her life debated on it why Torchic was better."

"I had a good reason!" she defended herself.

"Your reason was, quote, 'Because Blaziken is a _boss, _and his badassery would blow the judges away'." my Dad said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's true!" she turned to me. "Don't listen to your father, Willow, he's a stupid man. I mean, how could you _not _see how amazingly awesome Blaziken is compared to Shaymin?"

"I love them both, you guys." I grinned, slightly amused as of the fact that they were arguing like kids. "No need to fight about it."

"We weren't fighting." my mom said. "We were _debating."_

"Alright, alright, truce!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, though, where are you right now?" my father asked me.

"Emoshal Town, Tolerin." I answered. "Next time you see me, I'll be holding the ribbon cup! You know what they say, fourth time's a charm!"

"Isn't it third...?" my dad asked, trailing out as my mom let out a hearty laugh.

"You know, Willow, you sounded a lot like Aqua just then." she said, pointing at me. "You've run into her kid yet? Kayla, or somethin'?"

"_Kylie, _Flare, they named her Kylie." my Dad said. Flare rolled her eyes.

"We haven't seen them since, what? The girls were little tots? Hell, I'm lucky I got it partially right."

"Mom, is your memory going already?" I teased. She snapped back at me, red eyes burning with fury.

"Are you calling me," her voice was deathly low, and I flinched. "_Old?"_

"Flare, calm down a bit." my dad said, trying to soothe her rage. "She was only teasing, that's all, just teasing."

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, hoping this would calm her down before she burned the house down. Seriously, I don't know if the insurance company accepts 'Angel of Fire Lost Control During a Fit of Rage'.

"_Don't," _she continued, calming down a little. "Call your mother old, Willow."

"A-Alright." I said. My mom could be seriously scary when she wants to be. "Anyways, I did run into Kylie. We all met up here in Emoshal."

"We all?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, we all. You know, then next generation of Angel Gene kids. Dani, Leah, Kylie, Gwendolyn, Ella-Marie, and me. We all came together and met at Prof. Maples lab. It was weird, though. Like, Leah was spouting stuff about us being 'New Angels' and how we had 'guardians' or whatever. It didn't make much sense, and Leah left the lab in a fit of impatience."

"What about the others?" my mom asked.

"Um, right now I'm with Dani, and with a boy named Wesley. I think he's Ella's 'guardian', or whatever? Ella stomped out in a huff, and Gwendolyn and Kylie went with her. We're traveling up to the next town to reunite her with Wesley and try to talk some sense into her."

"That's good, you need to reunite them as quickly as possible." my dad said, looking at me seriously.

"Um, okay." I said, initially taken aback by his seriousness. Forrest Brook was not one to be serious, even when he was a kid. "Alright!" I exclaimed, more determined. "I'll do just that!"

"Oh, and Willow," my mother looked at me, saying her words very quietly and gently. "Talk to us more, call us. You know we're willing to drop everything to help you out, got it?" Slowly, I nodded.

"Sorry for lack of contact. I'll make sure to call you guys more, 'kay?"

"You better!" my mother exclaimed, her usual feistiness back in action. My father chuckled, shaking his head while he put his arm around his wife. I grinned.

"Bye guys!" I said as I hung up. Slipping my Halo Caster back into my pocket, I tucked some hair behind my ear, only to have it fall loose again. Shaking my head, I stood up from the bench, shoving my hands in my pockets. Neither of them seemed remotely angry that I haven't contacted them in a year. In fact, they seemed just as happy as when I left. I wonder what I was thinking when I thought that they were going to disappointed. I could probably go and loose every damn Grand Festival that I competed in, and they would still say they were proud. I grinned determinedly.

I am Willow Brook, and this round, the next five contests I have to go through, the next Grand Festival I compete in, I was gonna win. Failure simply isn't an option.

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Yo, Dani! Wesley!" I turned, and saw Willow jogging up next to us. Placing a hand on her hip, she eyed us up with mock scrutiny. "Leaving me behind? Not nice!" I rolled my eyes in response.

"According to the map," Wesley said, ignoring Willow. "Route One is relatively short, taking up only a days travel if done so efficiently." he glanced back up at us through his glasses. "You guys ready to go?" Willow grinned determinedly.

"I was effing born ready." she grinned. I smiled at her determination and enthusiasm, assuming the talk with her parents went well.

Hopefully, when the day comes, talking to my own parents will be just as easy.

o.0.o.0.o

_Ella P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I ground my teeth together as another attack blasted past me. I was in no way weak, especially not with my Gallade and Gible, but these guys were crazy! A couple of the deeper scratches that I got earlier today had long since been reopened, bleeding into the bandages that Wesley had provided me.

"Gallade, Night Slash!" I exclaimed, pointing at my enemy. Really, me and my trusty Gallade were the last ones standing. Anyone else in the Music Hall had been taken captive. Gwendolyn and Kylie had promised to meet up after I registered, but I highly doubt they'll get in without a fight. I needed to warn them before they got any ideas. "Gallade, keep it up!" I shouted to him. "Go crazy!" He looked back for a moment, and nodded, powering up an Ice Punch before rushing at the enemy.

I brought out my second pokéball, and released my Gible. "'Kay, Gible, I need you to go tell Gwendolyn and Kylie that we ran into some trouble, and not to come here, okay?" Gible glanced at Gallade, who took a pretty nasty attack from about five Ghastlys. She looked back up at me, as if asking 'You sure?'. I nodded, and nudged her slightly with my hand. "Go!" With a determined nod, the small dragon-ground type rushed away as fast as her little legs could take her. I turned back to the battle. "Now down to business. Who the hell are you?!"

"A cold stone makes up our hearts..." a woman stepped out of the shadows, dressed in rather strange garb for June. It looked like a cross between a long-sleeved parka for cold weather and a dress, light blue, lined with white fur. Light blue pants were on her feet with navy boots and gloves on her feet and hands, respectively. Super light blue hair was on her head, reaching her shoulders, and I had to wonder if that was her natural shade. Finally, black tinted goggles covered her eyes.

"And a frozen wasteland is left in our wake!" a male stepped in beside her, wearing a jacket and pants of light blue and accented with white fur. His boots and gloves, like the woman's, were navy blue. His ice blue hair stuck up stylishly-yes, even _I _had to admit it- and his eyes, like the woman's, were covered with black-tinted goggles. Both striking a ridiculous pose, they spoke the next line in perfect sync.

"Behold! The frigidly bitter Team Frost!"

o.0.o.0.o

**So, Team Frost. This idea came to mind from a friend in school, while we were discussing our theories for pokémon Z.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. Purity

Glory Wings

**Hey, everyone, it's been a while since I updated, huh? ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Ella P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Team Frost, huh?" I smirked. "That name... it's either really pathetic or really stupid. I've heard better names for first-timer bands. They could come up with something _way _better."

"You shouldn't be mocking us. We-"

"Just shut up while you still have your dignity." I said. "_You shouldn't be mocking us. _How many other evil teams said that?" I placed a hand on my hip, and stood, ready for a fight. "You say I shouldn't mock you? Well get this, I just. Fucking. Did."

"Why-Wha-You... you isolate child! You stupid brat!" exclaimed the female. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sixteen. Pretty sure I'm not a child anymore." I smirked. "And brat? Really? Well," I pointed towards their pokémon. "Lets see what this 'brat' can do! Gallade! Night Slash!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"_Finally," _Willow exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head, kinks in her back cracking until they fell silent. "That was a long hike. How many trainers with freaking level ten pokémon were there? Arceus almighty." she turned towards Wesley, who was still picking leaves out of his hair. "I hope you're happy. I'm effing beat." Wesley groaned, practically falling on the ground from exhaustion. Even though he was a pokémon researcher, pokémon didn't seem to like him that much.

First, he got attacked by a herd of Lillipups, and then ran over by a herd of Patrats. Then, just to top it all off, a flock of Pidove attacked him, stealing the elastic band that he tied his hair back with, taking a chunk of his hair with them.

"Sit down, I'll get some drinks." I said, nodding towards a bench. Wesley practically collapsed onto the bench, Willow crossing her arms, stood off to the side. She glanced at him, rolled her eyes as he dug through his pockets, and passed him an elastic band. As I left, Wesley was gathering his long hair back into a ponytail, tying it with the elastic band.

As I purchased the drinks from a vending machine, I turned, doing a double take as I saw some people in what looked like snow suites moving through the crowd. It was the middle of June, and I was slightly warm, even in my T-shirt and jeans. Tucking my hair behind my ear and adjusting my hat while staring at them. Weirdos.

o.0.o.0.o

"Whaddya all _mean, _you won't let us in?!" I heard a female voice say with a heavy souther accent. "We've got a friend in there! Let us in!"

"Scram, kid!" someone else said, followed by a grunt. Willow and Wesley behind me, I walked forward, seeing Kylie and Gwendolyn standing in front of a building that seemed to have an open roof. Kylie was grumbling under her breath, rubbing her arm while Gwendolyn looked worried, glancing back and forth between the entrance of the building and Kylie. Willow raised her hand in the air as a greeting.

"Kylie! Gwen!" she said, flicking her wrist, gesturing for them to join them in the small group. The two walked over, a Gible walking next to them.

"What's going on?" I asked, nodding my head towards the building. Kylie grumbled something, the southern accent still evident.

"She once lived in Solaceon Town, where the accent is evident." Gwendolyn said. "Had to move away from our hometown, and her parents actually owned a small ranch there. They moved to Kalos, and began a successful ranch there, and have been there ever since." She glanced at the still grumbling Kylie, seeing that she wasn't planning on speaking anytime soon, continued. "Um, the accent diminished over time, but whenever she gets angry, it comes back up again."

"Oh." I said, wondering for a moment why she found it necessary to elaborate on the story.

"She meant with the music competition." Willow said.

"Oh, um, we got here yesterday morning," Gwendolyn began. "And Ella came in here to sign up, and promised to meet up later."

"Did she ever meet up?" I asked. Gwendolyn shook her head.

"We found her Gible..." Gwendolyn said, glancing worriedly at the pokémon.

"Can you hear that?" Wesley asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" Kylie asked, the accent still there slightly, but almost gone. I noticed a small mark beginning to appear on his forehead. I blinked, and glanced over my shoulder. A crowd was beginning to form around the Music Hall. Guess the fans were going to turn this into a riot on the snowsuit guys.

"Uh, Wesley, was it?" Kylie asked. "Your forehead is glowing." Wesley blinked behind his glasses.

"Wha...?" then he stiffened, and stared up at the building neighboring . I swallowed nervously as fluffy pale ears began to appear behind the crest of his bangs.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Willow finally asked, staring at the ears. He was stiff and still staring at the same spot above him. Slowly, my gaze drifted up to where he was staring, and nearly did a double take when I saw dressed-in-black, dark violet-haired guy with the Liepard ears and tail, flicking back and forth, almost like he was mocking us. Hands in pockets, he stared down at us, our eyes locking together.

Almost like a challenge, he smirked, nodded, and leapt to the next building. My stubbornness kicked in, and I suddenly bolted after them.

"Hey, Dani!" exclaimed Willow as I bolted after the guy. Something was strangely off about him, and not just his ears, tail, and crazy agility. It's something I can't place my finger on, and I don't know how I'm going to explain it, but it l swear, it's almost like something is wrong with his soul.

o.0.o.0.o

_Ella P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Daughter of the Angels? _Please." _said a male Team Frost grunt as he stood over me. I rose an eyebrow, wondering how they could have possibly known this. I mean, yeah, my mom and dad are famous, but it's not like everyone knows about the completely normal kids of the Angels. Hell, I'm told I look like my mom, but I think I barely pass by with the stick-straight black hair that I got from my dad.

I growled something behind the duct tape over my mouth and pulled at my bound wrists. I swear to Arceus, if I could still move, I'd kick their asses to Kanto and back.

"So, which one is it?" asked a female grunt next to the male. "I'm thinking Angel of Jinxes." I raised an eyebrow at this. There is no Angel of Jinxes. My mother elaborated on the powers and types of herself and her friends. I may not be as knowledgeable on all this crap as Leah was, but I knew enough to know there was no such thing as an Angel of Jinxes.

"Yeesh, look at that glare." the male grunt shuddered. "We can't completely confirm if she's even a kid of the Angels, let alone which one. But still, based on her looks, I'm going for Time." Angel of Time? Okay, these guys have completely lost it now.

"Let's just go along with the rest of the plan, and keep her here. We'll get testing and analysis done later." the female grunt shrugged, and both turned. She turned, and grinned at me. "Stay cool!" she exclaimed. I let out what was supposed to being an annoyed groan, but came out more as a muffled 'hrumph'. Seriously, the ice/cold puns were getting old, and I've only known of these weirdos existence for about a day.

Shutting the door behind them, I rolled my eyes, and began licking my lips behind the duct tape. Slowly, it peeled away, to the point where I could actually spit it off. Again, I rolled my eyes. Folding my legs under me, I slid my fingers down the side of my boot, I wrenched the item from the side, and grinned.

"Idiots." I mumbled as the switchblade came out with a clean _click. _Sawing through the duct tape was a breeze. I stood up, moving my wrists back and forth, getting the stiffness out. Screw Wesley and all that guardian bullshit. I didn't need a guardian. I only needed myself to kick ass.

I turned towards the door, feeling for a doorknob. Growling as I felt around the entire area of the door, and found not one. Must be keypad or card coded to open from the other side. Slowly, I backed up. All those fighting lessons from my dad were going to finally come in handy.

With a roar of anger and frustration, I ran forward, and slammed my foot into the door, only to feel pain shoot up my leg, from the sole of my foot to my thigh. I growled slightly, falling to my good leg, waiting for the pain to wear off. Solid steel door. Who the hell puts a solid steel door in a music hall? Then I heard a voice.

"Ella?"

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Wait up!" I shouted as he continued to jump across the houses like it was nothing. On the outskirts of town, he suddenly stopped, looked down at me, and smirked. That made my determined stubbornness and curiosity flare up even more. Like a challenge, he leapt from the next house, landing softly on the tree running into the next route. Again, he stopped, looked down, and smirked. He _was _challenging me.

Oh, it is _so _on, buster.

I could barely keep up with him, just getting a glimpse of his tail moving back and forth, as if mocking me from above. I let out a few huffs as I came upon what looked like a huge weeping willow tree. I looked at it, the thing was huge, literally towering over me, so tall that it seemed almost intimidating. Ever heard of the Tree of Life? Not the one at the top of the Ranger Union, the one where Mew is said to reside. Well, think of it like this, only with long vines and leaves hanging down, just barely brushing the ground.

Slowly, I walked forward, and reached my hand to push aside the branches. Almost as soon as my fingers touched the leaves, a pale hand reached out, grabbing my wrist.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed as I was suddenly pulled through the branches, and was moving up. It took me a minute to realize black-obsessed, leipard-guy was carrying me up, up, up. Finally, we stopped at the very top of the tree, the branches just barely holding our weight. This guy still had a grip on my wrist, and now had a hand planted on my shoulder, my back to him.

I quickly wrenched my wrist away and made a grab for Glaceons pokéball. She would be able to stay perched on the precarious positioning up here, being the most graceful of my trio of eeveelutions.

"Not smart." leipard guy said, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "This branch will crack under anymore weight. Bring out your pokémon, you die."

"So would you." I countered. I could almost see his smirk.

"I highly doubt that." Suddenly, I was whirled around, and slammed against the huge trunk of the tree. He planted his hands on either side of my head, caging me in. And he was just... staring at me. I tried holding his gaze, but I swear, those navy blue eyes looked like they had a million thoughts running through them at the same time. If it wasn't so nerve wracking, I would've found it intriguing.

"What-What're you doing?" I finally demanded, my voice cracking halfway through the sentence. He said nothing for a moment.

"You know," he said. "For the daughter of the Angel of Healing and the Angel of Change, you're pretty ugly."

Okay, now its official. I'm going to kill this guy. I brought my arm back, and slammed my fist into his stomach. He grunted, but refused to move his arms. This time, I stomped my foot down onto his own, which got me better results. Finally, he let me go, and I was on my own.

First thing I did was look down. That, on my part, was a huge mistake. We were far off the ground, and the wind moving the tree back and forth slightly was not helping me at the moment. I swallowed, and looked around, trying to figure out where leipard guy went. I guess I might've knocked him off, because I saw his pale hands holding onto the branch. He was pulling himself up, and glanced at me while I was trying to make my way to a sturdier branch, as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, wait a minute." he said, finally up on the branch. I ignored him, and continued to shimmy over to the next branch. I slowly brought my foot out, and began my slow climb down. "Dani." he said. I did a doubletake at this. How could he have possibly known my name...? I mean, yeah, it was pretty big news when I was born, child of the Angels and all that, but he looked to be a year or two older, if not the same age as me. And as the press continued to learn that we were completely normal... they abandoned us and our 'amazing' powers. Its been seven years since a reporter ambushed me and my family.

"How did you-" I turned to confront him on how he knew my name, but was cut off with a scream. Slowly, I realized that it was my own, and I'd lost my grip.

I was falling.

o.0.o.0.o

_Wesley P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I wondered for a moment what made me a guardian of Ella. I mean, obviously, she's the cause of the ears and tail that I've acquired, but why, exactly, was I chosen for the job? Leah said that her and I will have to stick together, but I'm half wondering if we'll be able to stand each other. Aside the fact, I needed to figure out how to get to Ella.

With the ears and tail, it seemed I also acquired some sort of amazing instinct. I knew wether or not someone was around the corner before I actually got to turn the corner. I also seemed to have gotten some sort amazing speed and agility. Before I knew it, I was quickly sidestepping grunts who demanded a battle, leaving Willow, Kylie, and Gwendolyn to battle. Kylie exclaimed that she could take care of it, and Willow agreed whereas Gwendolyn nodded determinedly.

So I left them behind, and, as a trainer without any pokémon of his own, I was pleasantly surprised to see that I was going to fast through the musical halls for any of the strangely dressed people in snowsuits to stop me.

I bolted around the corner, and stopped, staring at the door in front of me. It must've been used as a storage unit, or something of the sort, but something told me I needed to get in there. Was Ella here? I heard a slam and then a roar of either pain or frustration. I blinked. Yep. Ella's here.

"Ella?" a pause, then a response.

"You're that nerdy kid aren't you? Wesley?"

"Glad to see you remembered." I said.

"Just get me out of here, I need to kill some Team Frost grunts." Team Frost? Are those the people in the snowsuits?

I examined the door, seeing no doorknob but an electronic keypad with a card slot in which a security card must be used to slide through. I blinked, looking at the lock, and then dug through my pockets, bringing out a device that I created. Not only was I an avid researcher of pokémon, but also a master of inventions, a trait that not only resides in me, but also my younger brother, Clemont.

"Now lets see..." I mumbled to myself as I brought out some wires and connected them to some key spots on the device. With a few quick typings, I saw four numbers pop up on the blank space above the keypad as splats. _Password Access code correct. Please swipe keycard. _I stared at this. I've gotten through the password part of the security, now I needed to find a way to get through the card swipe. I stared at my hands for a moment. I wonder...

Almost instantaneously, my fingernails grew into long, thin, claws. It was so fast that I almost poked my face, and I flinched back. After the initial shock, I smirked. Perfect. As if on command, the claws on my left hand shrank back down, as did the ones on my right hand minus my index finger. I began using this claw as a picklock, sliding it into the card slot and moving back and forth. One technically didn't need to have the keycard to access these things. The slot is just an intricate amount of triggers that set of a motion in action. So if I could get the triggers correct...

"Success!" I exclaimed as the door slid open. Ella stood on the other side, bag in hand. She was limping, I noticed, but otherwise seemed fine.

"I was seriously considering using my other leg to try to break this open. Thanks." she said with a hand on her hip. I glanced at her leg that was limping.

"What happened?" I asked, watching as she tried to walk.

"I tried to kick it down." she answered with a shrug.

"Can you walk?" I asked as she began to leaning against the wall mid-walk, trying to support herself.

"Just fine." she growled out. "Just fine."

"Saying it twice isn't reassuring me." I said while crossing my arms. Her head snapped in my direction.

"Just. Fucking. Fine." she repeated. I raised and eyebrow, but said nothing while she tried to walk.

"Freeze!" I whirled around and saw a bunch of-according to Ella- Team Frost grunts stampeding our way. I sweatdropped as they stopped, and formed a pose in sync. "The bitterly cold Team Frost must reacquire the hostage!" the males exclaimed. The females performed a separate pose. "Stay cool!" They exclaimed and suddenly we were bombarded with ice-type attacks. I widened my eyes, and dodged them. Agility coming in handy, I scooped Ella up into my arms and continued to run.

"Put me down!" Ella screamed at me as we sped through the hallways.

"Do you seriously think you could outrun the horde of grunts chasing us with your bum leg?"

"Yes!" Ella exclaimed, squirming and trying to get down. I only tightened my grip.

"No, you can't, and as of now, I'm not going to let you!" I exclaimed as we skidded around the corner.

"Why don't you fight them like a man!" she yelled at me.

"With what?! Pokémon hate me, and I don't have any!"

"My Gible is trying to find Kylie and Gwendolyn and Gallade fainted! You're half Persain! Fight them!"

"I'm only fast. I don't know what I can do or how to do it!"

"_I had to run away from my problems!"_ Ella suddenly screamed. I felt a surge of energy. "I don't want to see anyone else runaway!" she yelled. The energy came again, this time a full burst. I felt my body suddenly stop, yet I could still hear and see. But I couldn't move, couldn't even blink. Ella blinked. "Wesley?" she asked, poking my shoulder. "Wes?" She slowly got out of my arms, wincing as she landed on her leg.

If I could, I would've smirked. She was hurt, but she wasn't going to admit it. She looked around me, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" she poked my shoulder again, and slowly, I blinked. She noticed this, and came closer to my face. "Did I imagine that? Wesley?" I blinked again, and, slowly began to move again. "Wesley? What happened?" she asked once I was fully functional again.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." I said. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Didn't you do it?"

"I suppose..." she muttered. She pointed over my shoulder. "It happened to them, too." I glanced behind me and saw Team Frost grunts frozen in place, which, now that I think about it, was a hilarious pun. One of the grunts up front began to blink, _veeeerrrrry_ slowly.

"Looks like it's wearing off." I said. "Lets get moving before we get caught." she nodded, still looking at the grunts, and didn't resist the help that I offered her.

o.0.o.0.o

_Dani P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

Really, falling from a huge height is actually kinda peaceful. Well, before you hit the ground, which I'm guessing is really painful. And even if I did survive, I wouldn't be surprised if my spindly legs snapped like toothpicks. But strangely, I wasn't hitting the ground, or even falling anymore.

No, I was flying.

I was suddenly soaring through the sky, flying up, up, up at my own will. Suddenly, I shot up past leipard-guy, who seemed to have jumped down after me. His head titled back, staring at the wings I knew was there. I must've been grinning like an idiot, but lets face it. I've been completely ordinary all my life and now I was flying like an Angel. I stopped, and turned around, suddenly going after leipard guy.

By the time I got down to the ground, however, he was already walking away, hands in pockets. Although he completely irritated me before, I was to happy to give a damn, so I decided to tease him.

"Cats always lang on their legs, huh?" I joked. He merely shrugged, and kept walking. "Hey! Hold up a minute!" I ran forward, grabbing at his arm. "What's your name?" he glanced over his shoulder at me. I kept my gaze steady and strong.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you know mine." I answered simply. He blinked, and then smirked. Shaking his arm free of mine, he continued walking forward. Letting out a huff, I placed a hand on my hip. "Not gonna tell me, huh?"

"Jayke." he said. "My name is Jayke." that was the last thing he said before jumping into the tree and out of sight.

o.0.o.0.o

_Jayke P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

Even though I was not one for loud areas, I had to admit the black-haired girl on stage was pretty good with a guitar. I stood atop the roof of the building overlooking the stage. I may not be in the crowd, but I could still hear the music from here. The young man with the glasses, the guy with the same abilities as me, the ears, the tail, and most likely the agility, he was close to the stage... he was next to Dani with a couple of other girls. I could swear they were cheering the loudest for the girl onstage.

"Ella-Marie Andrews ain't half bad, huh?" I turned, and let out an irritated sigh.

"Leah."

"Jayke." there was an awkward silence.

"An Andrews, huh? Dusk and Dawns kid?" I asked. "What's with the sudden communication? It's been a few years."

"What's with the sudden contact with my cousin?"

"She told you." I said bluntly. Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Did you expect her not to? We've been together since we were five. Best friends, not even cousins can describe the relationship we have. We're practically sisters."

"Yet you differ so much." I smirked.

"That, we do." Leah said.

"She has her wings now. You should've seen her face when she flew."

"I'm sure I can only imagine." she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "You called her ugly."

"I was teasing."

"She doesn't take stuff like that as teasing, Jayke, you know." she told me seriously. She looked back down at the stage. "She informed me that Team Frost tried to get Ella today. She sounded scared."

"She only knew them for a day, and had little to no contact with Ella, yet she cares so deeply for them. It's scary."

"I find it touching. I look up to her, really." Leah said. "She can be around people and care like that..."

"We can't do that like she can." I said.

"But can't we?" Leah said. "I mean, yeah, I'm a Black Wing, but its not like I'm a Demon or a Dark-" I shot her a sharp look and she shut up immediately. She swallowed awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said.

"People who think," she paused, lighting up a cigarette. "They know best sometimes try to control things that they don't fully understand." she let out a puff of smoke, watching as the gray wisps floated towards the sky. "Have you been asked?"

"Yes. I refused."

"As did I." Another puff of smoke. "They tried to tell me it was to avenge my dad, but for what? The past is the past, and yeah, my mom got disowned, and yeah, he got blamed most of the time for the effects of Team Hellion, but he wasn't held accountable. I don't have a reason nor a motive to 'avenge' him." she looked at me, cigarette dangling from her fingers. "I can probably guess what they used against you, huh?" I nodded. She placed her cigarette back in her mouth. "That was strong of you." I nodded.

"Just because you're a Black Wing and I am a-"

"Don't call yourself a Dark Spirit. You're like me, half and half." she said, cutting me off.

"It doesn't mean we want to intentionally do evil things." I continued, half ignoring her. There was a pause.

"She needs you, ya know." she said. "And don't ask me who, you know I'm talking about Dani."

"You expect me to be like four-eyes?" I asked, nodding my head towards the guy I saw with the Persain ears.

"Wesley. He's Ellas guardian."

"I'm no guardian." I smirked.

"But you may _need _to be." she continued. "Something changed you, I can tell. Something is changing, the balance between light and darkness is shifting again." there was a rush of wind, and her pure black wings are out, and she was ready to fly, already a foot off the ground. She paused. "There are worse things in the dark than a Black Wing, Jayke, and there are some things hiding in the dark that are even worse than you. Dani doesn't understand nor knows about that yet. But you, Jakye, are changing."

"Both of us are." I said calmly. She smirked, and flicked the cigarette from her hand.

"Then I suppose I am not a Black Wing anymore." she said as she flew off. I watched her go, then turned my attention back down to the concert. Ella had finished her performance, and Dani was congratulating her performance, and the two were up on the big screen on the stages.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Leah, you are not a completely pure angel. Whereas, just like, I," I looked down at Dani again. "Am not a pure soul."

o.0.o.0.o

**This was such a long chapter and I am SOOOO tired.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello everyone! Obviously, this is not a chapter to Glory Wings. Now, I'm not going to dance around the topic. This is the dreaded authors note in which I am putting this story on HIATUS. Truthfully, I'm touched that you guys wanted so badly a sequel to Angel Wings, but I will say this: I'm completely writing this story on the whim. I mean, I developed the characters slightly, but everything else, the plot, the romance, the teams, even the overall REGION isn't fully developed.**

**It's like what my dad says: The Zac Brown Band took TEN YEARS to develop their first album, and it was huge hit. But then... fans expected them to go and write another fantastic album in a year. I'm not blaming, you guys are amazing! But, like with the Zac Brown Band, I know it took me almost THREE YEARS to develop the overall plot for Angel Wings. Now, I feel almost expected to write Glory WIngs in little under a month. **

**Like I said, this is of no offense to you reviewers, but I really don't know what to do with this. It's not developed enough, and I need time to get this figured and worked out. Maybe I'll start this up again later. How much later, I'm not sure, but I will say this may come back. It might be completely different, yes, but it may come back.**

**Hoping you guys understand, I pray that you will continue to read my other stories, because, trust me, I'm NEVER completely out of ideas.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
